In some X-ray systems, when positioning the X-ray source assembly, or making minor adjustments thereto, such as in a larger wall system or smaller mobile system, the operator usually positions the X-ray source assembly based on the operator's point of view of the subject and the angle of the X-ray source assembly. The operator then adjusts his or her point of view by moving to a different location to check from another perspective whether the alignment between the X-ray source assembly and the subject is acceptable. Operator workflow would be improved by reducing requirements for the operator to reposition himself or herself to check the alignment. A camera based visual alignment system having a field of view coincident with an X-ray beam would be advantageous in this environment.
Some X-ray generators may be manufactured in a size small enough to fit in hand held devices. Some of these X-ray devices utilizing carbon nanotubes (CNTs) as a cathode which emit electrons when exposed to an electrical field. The CNT X-ray sources are lighter, smaller, work faster, operate at cooler temperatures, and use less peak power than the conventional systems. A hand-held X-ray system using a camera based visual alignment system having a field of view coincident with an X-ray beam would provide a convenient imaging system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.